Rescue me
by MakeASecret
Summary: [Chapitre 4 added!] Vive les tables d'autopsie, vive Marilyn Manson et vive Atemu! maieuh, reviews!
1. Témoin gênant

**  
**

_Nom :Rescue me !_

_Genre : Ah... de l'humour, de l'action et un peu de romance._

_Les couples utilisés ne seront dévoilés qu'au court de l'histoire. Pas de yaoi ni de yuri... désolée ) C'est pas trop ma tasse de thé !_

_L'histoire ne se limite pas à un héros, mais plusieurs : Seto, Atemu, Marek... ils vont tous y passer. (euh... c'est une phrase psychopate ça hein ? désolée XD)_

_L'histoire se passe dans notre époque, et est un peu (très) inspirée de différentes séries télévisées, du style Les Experts, FBI : Portés disparus... Un peu de tout._

_Les personnages de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent plutôt à Kazuki Takahashi hein ? Ouf !_

_Petit PS : Vous savez, je suis pas fan de Seto. (je tenais à le dire parce que... on dirait, pas vrai ? Je cache bien mon jeu...)_

_(Encore une petite parenthèse : Dîtes merci à Coldplay pour l'inspiration parce que là... ce groupe m'a trop donné d'inspiration rien qu'en écoutant une de leur chanson. Merci à Regenerating Fire et Orieul pour leur soutient )_

Ce jour là, le ciel était bleu. Très bleu. Même plus que bleu... éblouissant. Une chaleur démentielle.

C'était la canicule ou quoi ?

En tout cas, la brunette n'était pas prête d'oublier cette après-midi. Certes, il faisait beau et chaud, mais ça ne la préoccupait à peine. Elle était là, assise sur la terasse d'un café en compagnie d'Atemu, enfin, du Pharaon, mais elle ne savait plus trop comment l'appeler.

-Téa ?

-... euh.. Oui ?

-Tu rêvasses ? C'est pas vraiment le moment tu sais, tu te rappelles pourquoi on est là j'espère ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Un homme approche de leur table.

« C'est lui... Suivons le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée des regards.

-Atemu, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas décamper de là !

-On va l'arrêter alors. »

D'un coup, les deux compères venaient de quitter leur table et marchaient vers la direction de l'homme. Ils le fixèrent violemment contre le mur.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Atobe Meishi. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous. »

Téa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le stress était permanent, dans ce nouveau travail.

Elle était en effet dans l'espace criminologie de la ville de Tokyo, pour résoudre les énigmes des morts douteuses...

Elle s'était engagée car elle avait jurer de toujours suivre Atemu. Et Atemu voulait faire ceci dans la vie.

Bien sûr, il l'avait mise en garde. C'était une fille dans métier d'hommes, elle pourrait être suivie, menacée, ...

Elle s'en fichait. L'important était de le suivre !

De retour au quartier général, elle s'assit dans son bureau, le voisin de celui de Shinjiro Nakano, un bien étrange homme. Certes, il était très mignon mais franchement trop rigolard. Un peu fou aussi. On ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

D'un autre côté... en face d'elle il y avait le bureau des « chefs », Atemu et une certaine Chiaki Goto, experte en ballistique.

Dans le service, il y avait aussi une autre jeune femme, qui s'appellait Misako Tachibana. Jolie femme en perspective. Mais aussi, même s'il était en dehors du service, le jeune policier Bakura Ryô passait son temps au bureau de criminologie !

« Shinjiro !

-Alors Téa, ta première mission ?

-Elle était vraiment bien et facile en plus ! J'en reviens pas !

-Ah bah c'est bon alors ! A l'aise avec le patron ?

-Euh... Oui

-Bon moi je te laisse, j'ai une enquête avec Chiaki, elle m'attend dans son bureau, amuses toi bien avec les cadavres !

-Merci..."

Shinjiro s'avanca lentement vers le bureau de Chiaki. Il entrebaîllat la porte.

"-Chiaki? On peut y aller?

-Misako et moi, on t'attendait. T'en a mis du temps! Arrête de bavasser et secoue toi !"

Et encore une fois, Shinjiro se sentait totalement inutile et débile. Dommage...

Une scène horrible l'attendait, comme toujours, et pourtant, il positivait. Mais il était habitué, c'est normal.

Cette fois-ci, la scène de crime était à proximité de la baie de Tokyo. L'air chaud soufflait, il faisait une douce chaleur, à l'approche de l'été..

L'homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, était allongé, sur le goudron d'une avenue. Plus de tête, juste un corps lacéré de la tête aux pieds.

Beau meurtre pour commencer la journée...

Chiaki s'avanca vers Bakura.

"-Bon, le legiste est arrivé?

-Non, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Il devait arriver il y a 01h00, mais là...

-Ce nouveau légiste hein, la prochaine fois qu'il n'arrive pas à l'heure, je le vire. Bref, que savez-vous de la victime?

-Déjà, c'est un homme. On était pas surs au début parce qu'il n'avait plus de tête... Son âge, c'est justement le légiste qui doit le déterminer.

-Y a des témoins?

-Oui, le jeune homme là-bas. Mais attention, il n'est pas très aimable, je le connais assez bien, alors...

-C'est quoi son nom?

-Seto Kaiba , déglutit lentement Misako.

-Je vois que tu es connaisseuse , dit ironiquement Chiaki.

-C'est juste que, je le connaissais avant...

-T'es plus amoureuse de lui, rassure moi...

-Euh, non. Il est vrai que je suis sortie avec lui un bon bout de temps, mais...

-Attend, tu veux dire que tu es l'ex de Kaiba? souffla Bakura.

-Oui, et alors?"

_Héhé, mauvaise fin hein? Surtout sur une enquête criminelle. Reviews, pleaaaase ! ça me motivera un peu._

_Bientôt le brevet, eerf... Je tiens à vous avouer que je n'ai pas eu mon brevet blanc... quelle misère ... XD_

_Allez, tchao :)_

_MakeASecret_


	2. Liasons dangereuses

_Oh, merci pour vos reviews ! ça n'en fais que 3 pour l'instant, j'espère qu'il y en aura plus pour ce chapitre ... Pas très addictif mais bon.  
Je m'efforcerai de vous envoyer un MP parce que la dernière fois j'avais vraiment la flemme... quelle flemmarde ... XD  
Quelques petites infos sur les personnages : Shinjiro est inspiré de ce cher Greg Sanders des Experts. Vi, je l'aiiiime !  
Vous avez remarquez à quel point Seto a des conquêtes dans mes fics? Un vrai homme à femme héhé...  
Mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui se tramait par le passé entre... suspens!  
Toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre !_

_Liaisons dangeureuses_

Bakura était sous le choc. Connaissant assez bien Seto Kaiba, le grand Seto Kaiba, l'invincible Seto Kaiba, l'un des hommes les plus redoutés de ce pays. Ses yeux faisaient fondre n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée, sa carrure les faisait vibrer, et son caractère par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Redouté par les hommes, aimé par les femmes, Seto divisait l'assemblée. Il est irrésistible, et il le sait. Et il en profite.

En tout cas, il avait déjà bon nombre de conquêtes. Misako en faisait naturellement parti. Des rumeurs disaient qu'il avait couché avec toutes les femmes de Tokyo, du moins les plus belles, ou les plus riches. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il s'en foutait totalement. C'était son bonheur l'important.

_Son_ bonheur, et celui de son frère, mais on en parlera un peu plus tard.

Seto était LE suspect parfait. Paroles de glaces, tempérament de feu. Il était sur les lieux d'un crime.

"Bon alors d'après ce que l'on sait, vous êtes Seto Kaiba, je sais même pas quel âge vous avez mais vous êtes témoins d'un meurtre, alors bon... envisageons les choses.

-Je ne parle pas aux flics moi.

-Tu sais que c'est passible d'une amande ça...? C'est pas parce que t'es friqué que c'est toi qui doit faire la loi.

-Allez vous faire foutre."

Shinjiro regarda Seto avec insistance. Il allait lui en coller une. Mais il regarda vivement Chiaki qui allait tout les deux les buter avec son arme, si ça continuait. Surtout que le légiste n'était TOUJOURS pas là.

Mais enfin, une personne arriva, une jeune fille, de longs cheveux roux et un teint extrêmement blanchâtre. Sur sa veste était marqué "Coroner".

Chiaki coura vivement vers elle. Puis elle s'arrêta net. Et commenca à parler.

"Vous savez quelle heure il est?

-Je suis... absolument désolée! On m'avait dit que le lieu du crime était sur une plage, j'ai cherché partout mais j'ai pas trouvé, c'est une femme brune qui me l'avait dis..."

Chiaki leva les yeux au ciel. Bon dieu, mais qui allait-donc bien travailler dans cette équipe?

Pendant que la légiste examinait le corps, Chiaki regarda soigneusement la scène de crime. Elle vit un fil rouge, sûrement une fibre d'un vêtement.

Peut-être celui de l'assassin, qui sait?

L'arme du crime était posée juste à côté. Encore un meurtrier soigneux, qui voulait la faire tourner en bourrique...

Elle la mit soigneusement dans un sac à preuves. Chaque geste comptait...

Shinjiro questionna vivement Seto sur tout ses faits et gestes. C'est là ce qui ne coulait pas. On le croyait suspect, et il a un alibi en béton, du moins...

Misako le confirma d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait vu sortir de chez lui quand elle est partie. Mais que foutait-il donc là?

Mais ils l'emmenèrent au poste, par précaution...

* * *

Bon sang, quelle journée... Téa ne se remettait pas de sa première journée de travail. Un rêve total! Première affaire, première arrestation.

Mais ce devait être grâce au professionalisme d'Atemu, son physique, son charisme... enfin, tout.

Une des comères des bureaux (comme dans tout les boulots bien sûr...) s'approcha de Téa. En toute discrétion.

"-Pardon, Téa?

-Oui?

-J'ai appris par l'ami d'un ami d'un collègue... enfin bref, que tu t'intéressais à Atemu?

-Mais non, pourquoi?

-Non, c'était pour te préserver des ragots qui circulent ici. Je peux te dire la nouvelle, alors?

-Bien sûr..."

Téa était assez méfiante. Un ragot était un ragot, quand même... Elle ne voulait pas s'embarquer là-dedans. Mais ça vallait le coup d'entendre, vu que c'était sur Atemu...

"Et bien, il y a une rumeur qui circule selon laquelle..."

La phrase commençait bien. Téa était d'or et déjà rassurée.

"Selon laquelle Atemu aurait eu des relations avec des femmes du bureau..."

Téa n'en revenait pas. Qui? Mais qui? C'était pas le genre à Atemu.

"Et tu sais, d'après ces femmes, Atemu est assez chaud lapin, tu vois quoi..."

Oula. Cette conversation commençait vraiment à dégénerer. Elle allait lui sortir qu'Atemu avait joué dans un porno, c'était sûr. Ou un truc qui se rapproche de ça...

"Et qu'il a eu une relation avec Chiaki. Ils auraient même coucher ensemble..."

Pas possible. Pas. Possible. Non. Chiaki ne pourrait JAMAIS faire ça! Téa était embrouillée.Là, c'était le comble.

"Tu te rends compte? Elle a couché avec son supérieur! Peut-être pour avoir une promotion ! "

Bien sûr qu'elle se rendait compte, quelle idiote cette fille! Attendez, une relation collègue / patron c'est mal! Très mal!

"Euh... ouais. Merci.Qui te l'a dit?

-Oh, des gens. Va leur demander!"

Pardon? Elle la prenait pour le porte-parole de tout le service qui se demandait si c'était vrai et qui voulait des explications?

En même temps, c'est tentant. Elle est sûre qu'Atemu lui répondra avec gentillesse et honnêteté, comme d'habitude.

Elle marcha dans le couloir, jusque dans le bureau d'Atemu. Elle y trouva Chiaki et le principal intéressé dans une conversation, qui avait l'air assez passionnante.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent leurs regards vers Téa, qui était totalement paniquée. Et sous le coup de la panique, on peut vraiment dire n'importe quoi...

"J'ai besoin de savoir. Vous avez eu une liaison, vous deux?"

Atemu regarda avec surprise Téa, puis Chiaki.

C'est elle qui rangea sa chaise, et sortit.

"J'ai du travail moi. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras tes réponses grâce à Atemu, n'est-ce-pas?"

Il la regarda avec un regard purement ironique. Facile à dire, quand on s'enfuit...

"Téa, pourquoi me demande-tu une chose pareille?

-Je veux une réponse!

-Ne fait pas ton enfant gâtée Téa, arrê...

-Mais j'en ai marre! Je suis ton amie, tu pourrais me le dire quand même!

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-D'accord. Et bien, si tu veux savoir, la vérité est que oui, j'ai eu une liaison avec Chiaki. Et alors? Quel est le problème? Je suis un homme, c'est une femme. Tout simplement."

Téa se sentit déchanter. Il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

Shinjiro, Misako et Chiaki se précipitaient vers la morgue. Il y avait du nouveau, et ils voulaient savoir quoi.

La légiste de toute à l'heure (oui, celle qui est arrivée en retard) les attendait, un grand sourire à la bouche.

"-J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles toutes surprenantes les unes que les autres pour vous!

-Alors, cause du décès?

-Traumatisme crânien important derrière la tête, vous voyez?"

Elle leva la tête de la victime, et derrière sa tête se trouvait un énorme trou béant.

"-Extrêmement appétissant ! s'exclama Shinjiro.

-Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. Après l'avoir autopsié, j'ai découvert que la victime avait aussi reçu pas mal de coups de couteaux, c'est un miracle qu'il ait été encore vivant après cela! Enfin bref. L'arme utilisée c'est un objet gros, avec des taillades...

-Une scie?

-C'est exact, du moins je pense. En tout cas, le meurtrier n'y est pas allé de main morte. Mais j'ai une plus grande surprise pour vous..."

Elle leva le drap jusqu'aux genoux. Les trois scientifiques poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, ce qui fit rire la légiste.

"-Minami, c'est une blague? dit Shinjiro, sous l'effet de surprise.

-Pas du tout! J'ai été assez étonnée moi aussi.

-Alors notre homme est en fait une femme. Je dois avouée que pour une fois, je suis sidérée.

-C'est bien la première fois, Chiaki!"

La seule à garder le silence était Misako. Kaiba était un énorme bourrin, et elle l'aurait bien imaginé en train de tailladé cette homme... femme, dans son immense propriété à l'aide d'une scie. Totalement son genre. Violent, agile et précis.

* * *

_Fin! Ouais je sais, ce chapitre était lourd en émotion hein? Je me suis démenée niveau enquête. J'ai révisé tout mon vocabulaire scientifique à l'occasion (vive les coffrets DVD des Experts! )_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et désolée d'avoir tarder sur la suite! Bisoux!_

_MAS_


	3. The lie

**The lie**

_Hey, salut vous! Hm... Quel manque d'inspiration nocif en ce moment! _

_En même temps, j'ai fini hier mes épreuves de brevet (nous sommes le mardi 27 juin au soir, et aujourd'hui j'ai passé mon épreuve de maths... wouw.)_

_En ce moment je regarde le match France - Espagne...Ah, ces français... XD_

_Je voudrais remercier Regenerating Fire, melzart (petite perverse... XD), Orieul même si elle poste jamais de reviews, Lyra (toi t'es morte XD) et aurélie pour leur fidélité! En espérant que d'autres personnes viennent se joindre à cette liste!_

_Bon au lieu de bavasser, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire le chapitre! Oh mais au fait, les RAR sont-elles autorisées? J'y pige plus rien moi! XD_

Atemu subissait le lot de questions que Téa lui balançait. Pas que le lot de questions, mais aussi les piques, les reproches... Bref.

Il avait besoin de tout sauf ça, mais vraiment.

"Téa, arrête voyons ! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille sans m'en dire quoi que ce soit? Je suis ton amie, quand même!

-Ecoute. Je n'avais pas le choix, personne ne devait le savoir, c'est clair?

-Mais je suis ton amie! Je n'aurai rien dis!"

Ah, elle avait marqué un bon point là. Atemu se sentait assez mal.

"Désolée, Téa. Mais sur le moment, j'y est pas pensé..."

Téa allait exploser, littéralement. Comment ça, sur le moment?

"Et tu t'en es tapé combien ?"

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait de prostituées !

"Téa, écoute, ce n'est pas comme si c'était des prostituées, et si tu veux savoir, y en a pas eu beaucoup. Du moins, moins que Kaiba."

Mon dieu, qu'est ce que ça la rassurait! Tout le monde a du coucher moins que Kaiba dans toute une vie.

"Mais attends Téa, ne serait-tu pas jalouse?"

Téa rougit, entre la gêne et la colère. Mouais.

"Bien... peut-être un peu?"

Atemu était enfin soulagé. Il lui demanda de s'approcher et la serra de ses bras. Téa était littéralement rouge comme une tomate.

Enfin !

* * *

Shinjiro regardait au microscope le fil que Chiaki avait trouvé sur le corps. C'était du coton, mais ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Misako et Chiaki regardaient chaque centimètre des vêtements de la victime. Du sang, du sang et encore du sang.

Mais là, il fallait qu'ils aillent voir à l'appartement de la victime.

L'appartement était comme un appartement normal. Du genre, papier peint normal, parquet normal... En ce qui concernait le contenu...

La cuisine se trouvait à la droite de la porte. Avec le contenu d'une cuisine de normal, mais trop de nourriture pour une personne.

A gauche se trouvait la salle à manger, assez petite mais très charmante.

En arrivant dans la chambre, ils aperçurent une silhouette fine, enveloppée dans des draps blancs. Du... coton?

Une femme était allongée, ouvrant timidement les yeux.

"Salut vous..."

Chiaki, Shinjiro et Misako se regardèrent. Une prostituée?

Misako lui expliqua la situation. Et la prostituée leur raconta la soirée.

"J'étais dans la rue quand j'ai vu un charmant jeune homme.. Il m'a proposé 43 000 yens pour coucher avec lui. Enfin bref, il m'a emmené à son appart', et j'en suis là...

-Vous saviez que c'était une femme?

-Ouais. De nouvelles sensations, c'est pas ce que tout le monde recherche?"

Misako tira une drôle de grimace après cela. Kaiba lui avait sorti le même baratin, un jour...

"Par hasard, vous ne connaissez pas Seto Kaiba?

-Qui ne le connait pas? Quel homme ! Il est même passé hier soir...

-Ah oui, et il a fait quoi?

-Bien... _ce que je fais d'habitude._

Misako n'y croit pas. Alors Kaiba se payait du bon temps avec une prostituée et une travestie maintenant? La honte s'emparait d'elle.

Chiaki vit l'embarassement de Misako suite à la déclaration de la prostituée.

"Bon, vous nous rappellez si vous avez du souci ou si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose d'anormal, n'est ce pas?

-Bien sûr."

Chiaki referma la porte. Shinjiro se retourna vers elle, d'un air amusé.

"Dit moi, c'est vrai que c'est Atemu qui t'a plaqué?

-Comment ça? M'a plaqué de quoi?

-Oh c'est bon, tout le service sait que toi et...

-La ferme, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et puis c'est moi qui l'ai plaqué, ce minable.

-C'est pas ce qu'il dit...

-Il t'a raconté quoi au juste?

-Bah que c'était lui qui t'avais plaqué.

-Et pour quelle raison?

-Ah ça, il me l'a pas dit. Mais vu comment tu réagis, ça doit être faux...

-Quel... imbécile !"

Alors dans la même voiture, on a une Misako honteuse et prête à tout pour faire tomber Kaiba et une Chiaki qui serait prête à tuer le premier qui l'énerverait. Impressionnant.

* * *

Téa regarda le tableau des affaires en cours ou de nouvelles affaires. Rien. Le néant. Elle n'avait pas de boulot, à ce moment précis.

Atemu arriva derrière Téa, lui faisant assurément très peur.

"On a rien à faire, on dirait" chuchota-t-il, pour ne pas déranger les autres d'à côté, puis ajouta "on va se rabattre sur l'affaire des trois tarées (Chiaki, Misako et Shinjiro, explication à la fin). Kaiba est suspect dans cette affaire en plus, et on va aller l'interroger."

Et une fois arrivés dans la salle de Kaiba, nos deux collègues s'installèrent en face de Kaiba, qui les regarda d'un air glacial.

"J'ai un alibi. Lâchez-moi.

-Kaiba, arrête de t'enfoncer avec ta mauvaise humeur habituelle.

-Mais je l'ai pas tué, ce mec!

-Cette fille, plutôt.

-Ouais bon, ok. J'ai couché avec elle et une autre fille, hier soir. Y a pas de mal, non? Je couche avec qui je veux, je me tape qui je veux, ok?

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Kaiba, t'es dans un pays libre."

Sur ce, Atemu sorti, suivi d'une Téa totalement surprise et d'un Kaiba qui tapait dans tous les meubles de la pièce (mouais, la table, la chaise..)

Mais une furie arriva devant lui suivie de Misako honteuse et de Shinjiro mort de rire.

"Atemu... tu vas..

-Bon, je crois qu'il faut que je parte, hein? Adieu...

-N'essaye pas d'éviter le sujet toi ! Ah euh... salut Téa.

-Salut... qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Il se passe qu'Atemu est un menteur, qu'il a honte de dire beaucoup de choses , hein?

-Ah, je vois. J'ai compris. Quoi? Je voulais juste frimer...

-La ferme et va frimer ailleurs."

* * *

_Pauvre Atemu ! Il se fait malmené par les femmes, en même temps il a bien mérité ça... !_

_Et c'est pas encore fini, dans le prochain chapitre il va s'en prendre plein la face..._

_Reviiiiiewveeeeeeer moiii... Please! j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, je suis découragée ... TT_

_** On the next chapter : Atemu va s'en prendre plein la face ; Seto va tomber sous le charme d'une personne très spéciale... ; Et l'arrivée d'un personnage surpriiiise! **_

_ ça vous donne pas l'eau à la bouche ça? Bisouuuux !_


	4. La table d'autopsie

_**La table d'autopsie  
**_

_Salut à tous ! Bon sang, merci pour vos reviews, je me réveille ce matin et je vois 7 reviews (ou 6, parce que je perd la tête) de plus, avec des membres tous loggés en plus (juste pour répondre à vos reviews, niark niark, vous avez tous reçus mes réponses au fait? Je vous ai pas ennuyé?) quel plaisir ! XD_

_Déjà le 4ème chapitre... J'ai de l'inspiration à revendre ou quoi? XD_

_J'ai du changé ce paragraphe d'introduction car quand j'ai commencé à rédiger ce chapitre, j'avais indiqué regarder le match France - Italie, mais j'étais tellement énervée que j'ai pas pu XD. Et là, bah... Je mate l'aperçu de mon épisode des Experts (version english.. TF1 sont méchants, ils veulent pas donner la saison 6!)_

_Ce chapitre va plaire à tout les plus pervers(tes... je pense directement à toi melzart mais chut XD) et de plus c'est totalement OOC, même si Seto, Atemu et tout les autres sont des hommes et que, provoqué d'une manière plus que provocante par des femmes, ils réagissent en homme... (pas de propos machos au programme, je vous rassure)_

_Aujourd'hui présentation de tout les personnages du labo, et l'homme surprise va arriver!_

_Bon j'arrête mon baratin. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Oops. Alors là, il avait gaffé.

"Tristan, mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Tu viens de ruiner cette empreinte... Fais-en une autre, tu as de la chance qu'il soit mort!

-Désolée, chef. Mais ça me déstabilise, je dois dire "elle" ou "lui" ?

-Euh... bah, "lui" je pense. Si "elle" s'est transformée en mec, c'est parce qu'elle le voulait, c'est sa volonté.

-Ok. Allez voir Minami, elle a un truc à vous donner."

Chiaki empressa le pas jusqu'à la morgue de Minami. Elle y emmena Kaiba pour bien identifier le corps.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, où Minami les attendait avec le corps.

Seto se planta bien droit devant le corps. Dégueulasse...

"-Ouais, c'est bien cette fille, enfin, ce mec...

-Ok, c'est cool. Minami, tu dois me donner quoi?"

Minami s'approcha lentement du corps.

"J'ai trouvé du sperme sur la victime. Et il y en a deux type.

-Mais... y a que Seto qui a couché avec elle. Ou alors quelqu'un a prit le relai après.

-Et j'ai les empreintes, faut que tu ailles voir ça au labo ADN."

Chiaki partit donc en direction du labo ADN, laissant Seto, Minami et le corps seuls.

Seto jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle. Macabre. Une atmosphère bleutée règnait dans la pièce...

Et il jeta un regard à Minami, la légiste. Séduisante. Assez attractive pour lui. Ils se regardèrent lentement.

Avant de se jeter dessus comme des lions sur de la viande fraîche. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, et Seto fit monter Minami sur une des tables d'autopsie.

Ce qui suivit, s'en suivit.

* * *

Atemu déambulait tranquillemennt dans les couloirs... Quand il croisa Misako, totalement désemparée. 

Il l'aborda tranquillement, vérifiant que Chiaki n'était pas dans le couloir.

"Misako, j'ai remarqué que tu étais mal à l'aise dès que Kaiba était dans la même pièce que toi. Si tu veux, je peux te retirer de cette affaire.

-Je... je voudrais bien... Tu voudrais bien faire ça?"

Atemu vit qu'elle était totalement déstabilisée et triste, et d'un ton rassurant, il lui dit d'aller chez elle, et qu'il enverrait un agent la voir ce soir.

Puis il partit voir Bakura.

"Bakura, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir Misako à son domicile après le boulot, et le plus tôt possible.

-Pourquoi? s'écria-t-il, surpris.

-Elle ne va pas bien, et je sais que tu es sensible à des choses comme celle là. Je te demande de la réconforter et c'est un ordre, c'est clair?

-Euh... oui patron..."

Le labo ADN était jumeau à celui d'analyse des substances. Ils étaient dans la même pièce, d'ailleurs.

Chiaki entra donc dans le labo, contemplant le désordre impossible de la pièce. De plus un boucan pas possible règnait dans la pièce. Du méltal? Bien joué, les apprentis laborantins.

Elle avait envie de crier aujourd'hui, vraiment.

"DUKE! GREG! C'EST QUOI CE CHANTIER! ETEIGNEZ MOI CETTE MUSIQUE!"

Les deux concernés se retournèrent. L'homme a la coiffure déjantée et aux cheveux décolorés, qui dansait, éteignit immédiatement la musique. L'habitude, ans doute.

L'autre, aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de dés et assez classe, soupira.

Il s'approcha de Chiaki.

"Pardon Chiaki... Il est taré aujourd'hui. Il faisait semblant d'être Marilyn Manson..."

Chiaki dévisagea Duke. Greg s'approcha de nos deux intéressés.

"Salut chef! Vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui, enfin comme toujours, n'est ce pas Duke? Ne faites pas attention au dés...

-Greg, la ferme. Je veux des analyses ADN. MAINTENANT.

-Euh... ok chef. Y a quelque chose qui va pas?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie des autres toi? (là c'est Duke qui parle)

-Depuis que notre chef ne va pas bien ! Alors?

-Pas envie d'en parler. Je savais pas que tu t'étais transformé en psy Greg.

-C'est à cause d'Atemu?

-Me parlez pas de lui. Surtout pas.

-Vous avez des regrets sur votre rupture? (Duke, encore)

-Pff, laisse moi rire. Il raconte n'importe quoi ce mec en plus.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée... (Greg)"

* * *

Atemu flanait encore dans le couloir (il a que ça à faire ce mec!) 

Chiaki, Greg et Duke sortaient du labo, et s'avançait dans sa direction... Oops.

D'ailleurs, la furie lui donna une jolie claque sur la joue (et assez violente dirons-nous).

"Pour tous les bobards que tu racontes!"

Greg s'approcha et lui en donna une aussi.

"Pour ne pas m'avoir donné mon augmentation! Je veux aller sur le terrain!"

Et Duke en fit de même.

"Pour m'avoir battu au Dungeon Dice Monsters... désolé."

Atemu se mit donc à rire. Pourquoi? Euh... ça...

"Désolée Chiaki, vraiment. (il reprend son souffle) Je recommencerai plus."

Mais bon, elle était déjà partie au labo ADN pour les analyses.

"Bon, Greg, je veux une analyse ADN du sperme qu'on a trouvé sur elle... lui. Compare avec ceux de son frère, de son père, et de son petit ami.

-La travestie avec un petit ami? Il était homo?

-Greg, la ferme. Compare, c'est tout."

Elle se retourna et vit Duke, terrorisé. Une jeune femme pointait son pistolet sur lui, l'air hargneux.

"Hey le maître des dés! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant hein?

-La ferme!

-Minna, je t'ai pas engagée pour menacer tes collègues masculins, quoique j'aurai bien envie de buter des gens, moi aussi... enfin bref, pose cette arme et retourne dans le labo ballistique...

-Pauvre folle! (Duke)

-Espèce de pauvre ... (Minna)

-Bon, dégagez de là. Duke tu restes ici, Minna tu vas dans le labo. IMMEDIATEMENT. Greg, au lieu de flaner, tu vas nous la faire cette analyse ADN? Au travail!"

* * *

Un homme d'une grande classe entra dans le couloir principal du service. Il avait les cheveux lisses, blancs et ils voletaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il s'approcha d'Atemu, qui, d'ailleurs, eu une expression de surprise. 

"Marek, c'est toi?"

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup vous torturer mentalement hihihi ! Merci à vous, mes fidèles lecteurs (lectrices en fait) et laissez une review, c'est de mon soutien moral que ça dépend!_

_**Next chapter : **Greg fait des siennes, Seto est officiellement sous le charme, Atemu mode drague et Chiaki fait une drôle de rencontre...__  
_

_MAS _


End file.
